deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thetmartens/End of Days, Volume 1 - The Wyverian Dragonchild
(18 years ago) A baby cried out, amidst ruins of a burnt, smoldering house, and the now lifeless, blood-spattered figure of his mother, a woman named Wyveria. An ominous Dragon flew away from the house, emitting large amounts of steam and loud roars. This child.... was Jack Rose. and the Dragon... was his father. from here on out, Jack was... for the most part, alone. Luckily for him, a mysterious, kind-hearted woman claiming to be the Goddess of Love helped Jack out, raising him as a baby until he was old enough to hunt for himself, and care for himself... after that point, Jack was...alone. (Present Day) A young man of 19 years, wearing a large suit of armor called Kaiser X Mail came back to the Grand Elder of Dundorma's Hall from one of the most dangerous jobs in all of the world of Wyveria. Monster Hunting. The man sat down with a large tankard and drank in glory of the hunt. This man... was Jack Rose. Jack: AH.. Another glorious hunt! He tipped his tankard in the air and drank. Grand Elder: Noble Hunter... Jack, I think your name was? Jack: Yes, your immenseness? Grand Elder: Isn't it...Lonely? Solo hunting? Jack: You kidding? I've got nobody to worry about but myself. Grand Elder: Hmm... I suppose... We have an urgent quest for you however. it seems that a Nargacuga Is prowling around in the forests nearby. I can't guarantee that somebody's out there already. Jack: Heh... My prey. I'll be back shortly. Jack left the safety of the Elder's Hall out into the forest. he wandered around, swearing he could hear a woman's voice...singing, as he walked. After a short time, he noticed a tail hanging from a tree. Jack: aha.. He pulled out a gigantic gun called Teostra's Firestorm. he took aim.. BANG! The shot collided with it's target, forcing the Wyvern out of it's tree. The beast roared at Jack, but was interrupted by a young, aqua-haired huntress armed in EX Escadora Armor. Jack stood by and watched the huntress do her work, knocking the Wyvern to the floor and hopping off. Both Jack and this woman jumped on the Dragon and started to hack and slash, killing it. Jack: Heh.. *panting* You're.. pretty good... Woman: *giggling* I know! Just stay away from my prey next time, okay handsome? Jack: Handsome...? Nevermind, What's your name? I have to report this to the Grand Elder. Woman: My name... is Onna Sureiya. You're affiliated with the Grand Elder? OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! She then proceeded on a frantic monologue about how she always dreamed of conversing with the Elder, taking on large-scale quests by him. Jack: Heh. I could train you, you know.... but I'm a solo hunter. Besides, you seem...frail, and not even on my level. Onna proceeded to pull out her weapon, the Desert Rose Onna: What did you just call me? Jack: FRAIL. F-R-A-I-L. The two traded blows with their two weapons, Jack using his gun as a battering ram, and Onna using her Blade. the two fought, and fought. Jack: *Enraged* Give it up! I don't want to hurt you TOO badly! Jack entered a state of being that he had inherited from his Draconic side- The Dragon's Rage. He grew claws, got slightly scaly on his face, his eyes became Amber, and his pupils slitted as he huffed steam and small bits of fire. Jack: BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE DRAGON KNIGHT. Onna: ...wh-wha...? Onna and Jack continued to trade blows, Jack using steam, fire, and claws, but Onna held off. they fought until the morning... Onna: *Tired* H-huh... You're... You're one of them too? Jack: what, Dracohuman..? Onna: I guess... She then demonstrated her rage, growing a tail, fangs, claws, and scales. Jack: W-wow... Onna breathed a HUGE blast of Ice at Jack, but he blocked with his gun. Jack: Alright, alright, you proved your point....but don't hunters work in teams of four? Onna: right... Onna was already developing feelings for Jack, bonding with his draconic background, hoping to one day, be a part of his team. Jack: It's... late. we've fought for a while. Here, let's walk back together....Partner. Onna and Jack walked out of the forest and back to the Grand Elder's Palace in Dundorma, Happily chatting and learning about eachother. Jack: so... you're a noble? but why is someone of that state, like you, out here, hunting? Onna: I've just... wanted to. maybe it's the dragon speaking in me. Jack: ...oh well then, you proved yourself to be strong to me. Onna: Yep! ...say, I don't think you introduced yourself. Jack: Heh.. Jack. Jack Rose. G-rank Special 3 Hunter. They shook hands and parted ways, Onna returning to her home in Dundorma, and Jack going to the Grand Elder's Hall. (END OF VOLUME 1) Category:Blog posts